冬の終わりに Al Final del Invierno
by LunaAikoJ
Summary: One-shot Naruhina Un día Naruto descubre una pequeña nota entre las cosas de su esposa, su curiosidad era muy grande que decidió leerla. [Basada en un capítulo de Boruto en el Tiempo {Capítulo 15: Recuerdos}, si no has leído la historia no te preocupes, es una mini historia aparte de BenelT, solo hago referencia a ese capítulo]


冬の終わりに Al Final del Invierno.

 _また_ _ふりだした_ _,_ _よぞら_ _に_ _まう_ _ゆき_ _に_ _  
_ _あの_ _日_ _の_ _こと_ _思い出して_ _みる_

 _[Mata furi dashita Yozora ni mau yuki ni_

 _Ano hi no koto Omoi dashite miru.]  
Intento recordar ese día, la nieve que bailó en el cielo nocturno.  
De nuevo desciende..._

 _あなた_ _わ_ _いつも まえ_ _だけ_ _を_ _みつめて_

 _どこか_ _とおく_ _へと_ _行って_ _しまい_ _そう_ _で_

 _[Tú siempre estabas mirando solo al frente,_

 _parecía que irías a cualquier lugar lejano]_

 _わたし_ _の_ _きもち_ _あなた_ _に_ _は_ _届かない_

 _気づいて_ _も_ _くれない_ _まま_ _  
[Mis sentimientos no te alcanzarán  
Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de ellos]  
_

-Esto es… -dijo Naruto al leer la nota que había encontrado en una caja antigua de Hinata.

Estaba en el armario de la recámara matrimonial, acomodando algunas cosas y buscando los edredones ya que el invierno estaba cerca. Hinata estaba en la sala jugando con Boruto, el pequeño rubio ya tenía un año, y como su padre, él era muy travieso. Al sacar la bolsa de edredones notó que al fondo en la esquina había una pequeña caja de madera antigua y en la parte superior estaba tallado el nombre de Hinata. No recordaba haber visto esa caja antes y aprovechó que estaba solo para tomar la caja en sus manos e inspeccionar su interior.

Se encontró con viejas notas del puño y letra de su amada, fotografías antiguas de cuando estaban en la academia y esa nota en papel morado que llamó su atención. Al leer las primeras líneas recordó el cumpleaños numero diecisiete de su amada. En ese día sus amigos le habían preparado una cena especial y después de tanto alboroto le pidieron que cantara.

-Esta canción-ttebayo…

El papel estaba maltratado y salió del armario depositando la bolsa de edredones en el piso, se sentó en la cama para leer la nota completa. Cada palabra le llegaba al alma y era como si le dijeran algo muy especial, puso atención al inicio donde estaba escrito _Mis sentimientos no te alcanzarán [_ _わたし_ _の_ _きもち_ _あなた_ _に_ _は_ _届かない_ _]_ _._

 _-_ Esto no lo pudo escribir también Hanabi-ttebayo -dijo y recordó que Hinata había aceptado que la canción la había escrito junto con su hermana menor y que Hanabi la había cantado en un concurso. Prosiguió leyendo embriagado con cada sílaba, con cada oración y sonrió de lado feliz. A su mente acudió la imagen de Hinata cantando con su singular nerviosismo y su melodiosa voz lo llenaba de paz. Había algo oculto en aquella canción, algo que quería averiguar. Su curiosidad era muy grande que ni siquiera le importó esculcar en las cosas de su esposa.

 _なんど めの ふゆ か なんて_

 _わすれる ぐらい あなた の こと だけ おもって きた けど_

 _[He olvidado más o menos cuantos inviernos he pensado solamente en ti, pero]_

 _かなわない むくわれない_

 _それでも おわる こと の ない こい に_

 _[Será imposible, no será recompensado._

 _Sin embargo, mi amor nunca se acabará]_

 _くるしくて も_

 _こころ は こごえ は しない_

 _[Aunque sea doloroso  
Mi corazón no se congelará]_

 _あなた に とって 大切 な もの なら_ _  
_ _同じ よう に わたし も 大切_

 _[Si las cosas son importantes para ti,_

 _¿_ _De la misma forma, seré importante yo también?]_

 _それ が あなた の しあわせ と なる なら_

 _笑顔 で 見送る、 さいご に できる こと_

 _[Si se trata de tu felicidad  
Lo último que puedo hacer es despedirte con una sonrisa]_

 _あなた は とう に 忘れている でしょう ね_

 _でも 私 には_ _とくべつ_

 _[Seguramente tú lo has olvido_ _¿_ _verdad?_

 _Pero para mí es especial]_

 _何度でも おもい かえす_ _  
_ _はじめて であった あの しゅんかん を_

 _[Muchas veces regreso_

 _A aquel momento donde nos encontramos por primera vez]_

 _いつも この 胸 に_

 _[Siempre estará en mi pecho]_

 __ _もう にどと こんな ふう に だれか すき に なる こと は ない と_

 _降りつもった ぎんいろ の 景色 みてた_

 _[Nunca más volver a amar a alguien de la misma manera_

 _Miré el paisaje de plata que se acumuló]_

 _なんど めの ふゆ か なんて_

 _わすれる ぐらい あなた の こと だけ おもって きた けど_

 _[He olvidado aproximadamente cuantos inviernos he pensado solamente en ti, pero]  
_ _かなわない むくわれない_

 _それでもわたしはいいんだなんて_

 _[Será imposible, no será recompensado._

 _Sin embargo, estaré bien]_

 _自分の嘘をついた_

 _何度でも 伝えなくちゃ_

 _[Aunque me miento a mí misma  
Tengo que decirte una y otra vez]_

 _たとえ 届かな して も_

 _[Incluso si es una voz que no te alcanzará]_

 _勇気の今_

 _振り絞って叫ぶから_

 _[Ahora con valentía_

 _Gritaré fuertemente]_

 _あなた の こと が 大好き_

 _[Yo te amo a ti]_

Siguió hasta el final y se sintió muy identificado con lo escrito en el papel, desde que descubrió que había sido un tonto al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, se propuso hacer cada día algo especial para reparar su error. Esa frase, sin duda esa frase era justo para él, al final sus sentimientos lo habían alcanzado sintiéndose muy dichoso, había llegado en su vida la luz que siempre le hizo falta en su oscuridad. Notó que la esquina derecha inferior estaba doblada y al abrirla sintió su corazón detenerse.

ナルトのために。

[Para Naruto-kun]

Sintió sus mejillas arder, la letra de la canción, aquellas hermosas palabras escritas eran solo para él. Sonrió de nuevo y estaba vez soltó risa nerviosa. La canción la había escrito solo su amada Hinata y se había creído el cuento que la pequeña Hyuga había sido participe de ello. Suspiró y su cuerpo de llenó de calidez, desde que se casaron y había llegado su primer hijo sentía todo aquello que deseaba de pequeño. Amor familiar. Y ahora que había descubierto el pequeño secreto de su esposa que guardó celosamente, no podía estar más feliz. Miraba la letra una y otra vez, y todo coincidía, las veces que Hinata esperó por él cuando no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, las personas que se volvieron importante para él incluyéndola. Y ese momento, ese bello momento donde conoció a Hinata.

\- ¿Tantos inviernos suspiraste por mí? -se preguntó y sonrió-. Y si… eres muy importante para mí-ttebayo. De verdad fui muy tonto- negó con la cabeza y trató de no arrugar más él papel-. Tu voz ya me alcanzó- susurró.

Regresó al armario y depositó la hoja en su lugar, cerró la caja de madera y la colocó en la esquina. Se rascó la nuca y cruzó la habitación para bajar a la sala a reunirse con su familia. El pequeño Boruto estaba en los brazos de su madre y Hinata lo arrullaba lentamente, pudo notar como esos azules se cerraban y el pequeño Boruto Uzumaki emprendió su viaje rumbo al mundo de los sueños.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la presencia de su marido y sonrió-. Se ha quedado dormido -susurró y subió los escalones para arropar a su hijo en la cuna. Naruto la siguió fielmente y no dejaba de sonreír, le gustaba esa imagen, esa calidez, ese amor. Hinata se acercó a él y cerraron parcialmente la puerta del cuarto del pequeño.

-Al fin ha agotado sus energías -dijo y sonrió-. Sin duda es un niño muy activo.

-Sí, lo sé-ttebayo.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun? Te noto muy extraño -preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-No es nada -dijo y la abrazó-. Mi corazón no sé congelará.

Hinata dio un respingó en los brazos de Naruto-. ¿Qué-qué dijiste? -tartamudeó como en los viejos tiempos.

-Pequeña mentirosa… no me lo podías ocultar por siempre… algún día me daría cuenta-ttebayo -le reprochó y la abrazó más fuerte.

Hinata no sabía que decir, su cara estaba completamente roja y cuando pensó que al fin había superado su nerviosismo hacia su esposo, se equivocó. Se había quedado muda, con sus piernas temblando y manos sudando. La calidez de Naruto la envolvió y correspondió el abrazo se su amado ocultando su cara en su pecho.

-Lo siento -dijo en un susurro-. Me daba mucha vergüenza decirte que yo te escribe eso.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho al escuchar la confesión de su esposa-. Ya no más secretos Hinata -le siguió reprochando y soltó una risa, aquello lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

Se separó de ella y miró sus ojos perlados, esos ojos que le recordaban a la luna. De repente la expresión de ella cambió.

Hinata se tocó el mentón-. No más secretos... mmm, entonces mañana tengo que cerciorarme…

-¿Cerciorarte de qué? -preguntó el rubio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mañana lo sabrás, Naruto-kun -sonrió y corrió hacia su habitación.

-¡Oye-ttebayo!, te he dicho que no más secretos -se quejó y corrió hacia ella.

::::

 **[Basada en un capítulo de Boruto en el Tiempo {Capítulo 15: Recuerdos}, si no has leído la historia no te preocupes, es una mini historia aparte de BenelT, solo hago referencia a ese capítulo]**

 **Este one-shot también lo tenía empezado hace tiempo, para los que leyeron BenelT quería dar la explicación de la canción que cantó Hinata en el capítulo 15: Recuerdos, hasta ahora pude concluirlo. Estoy organizando mis historias y no quería tenerlo en Pendientes…**

 **Espero que estén muy bien.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
